User blog:Ruhrohshingo/Additions/Modifications to Game
Not very inspiring title, I know. That aside, this is just a mental laundry list of things I personally think would enhance the game or better balance it. Naturally, these are just my own musings and there can (and will) certainly be error in why I might think a certain mechanic addition or change would help the overall experience of things. Generally, I'll break things out in certain scopes - like a bucket for Arena items, etc.. Definitely feel free to pipe in with your own ideas in comments. Challenge Arena *For the love of God, add in some new variants for effects in CA. The newest update for Frontier Gate is a great reference point. Include things like "Female Units Only" or "No Super Brave Burst" or "Thunder Units Only" because the only challenge I really get in CA anymore is when I get the unfortunate combination of a lvl 300+ player with a Hadaron lead with No Brave Burst. *Opponent Strikes First needs some slight regulation. I've read a lot of people having horrible experiences with getting nailed with Opponent Strikes First for several rounds in a row even in Summoner rank. A reasonable modification would be to implement OSF kind of like a "random encounter" gauge. Basically any player can go X number of matches before they eventually will get hit with it. Maybe there should be a gauge that roughly tells you how likely you are to be hit with it. Certainly, people can argue that OFS can be accounted for by preparing for every match under the presumption OFS will always occur, but that's kind of foolish since you can also say "well maybe I should just treat every match as if none of my characters will BB when everyone has at least a BB charged". All I'm saying is there should be some degree of certainty to avoid players from feeling irrationally cheated. Social *Make a special "social" formation where friends can choose from any of the the "social formation" units to use as their escort character. This would mitigate the irritating factor of having particular friends with leads you need to run specific Raids, etc. but then they switch to a different formation or lead by allowing all their friends to choose from a pool. *The first item probably isn't a great idea, so I'll just rehash the ability to use any unit not already in your current formation as support lead. The downside to doing this would be you are awarded no Honor Points or maybe even it costs you Honor Points to use. The latter implementation would be the fairest to me as it's not totally eschewing using other people's leads and gives you the flexibility to best fill in your own requirements if you have the proper units on hand. Frontier Gate has this option, so I don't see why it couldn't be expanded beyond with relative ease. *When selecting "Send Friend Request" in the case you have the max number of friends allowable, do not divert the player to a binary selection of Expand or Manage friends. A third option for "Cancel" should exist here as selecting either of the two options forces unnecessary additional menu navigation for the player. System/Management *Add a shortcut to the Challenge Arena exchange under the Shop main menu button. The shop itself is probably due for an overhaul - anyone who's been playing Soccer Spirits will have noticed some noticeable changes to the UX where things are now bucketed. *Auto-sell feature for drops. As an example of this implementation, in the Town->Item menu any existing stacks that are individually selected for sale should have another option labeled "Auto-sell" and an optional field for number of stock to maintain can be filled in (max value of 99 for one complete stack). The idea here is since you're selling a stack of something it's apparent you don't want or need it, so the auto-sell would just simplify the flow of things rather than hopping back and forth between different menus before you can start a quest. The idea of a "stock to maintain" also accounts for instances where having a stack of a common item such as Green Grass is desirable, but you have no need for anything more. Alternatively, the "stock to maintain" idea could be scraped in lieu of a "sell excess" option which would just default to the logic of "anything more than one stack of this particular item is not needed and therefore sold automatically". : To further elaborate, the auto-sell would occur after Quests complete and when loot is awarded. The only exception to this flow would be when collecting loot from facilities in Town. *A secondary marker for units that is not "favorite". Basically a lock function that is not sorted on like Favorited units are. It dawned on me that simply marking units as Favorite in order to prevent myself from accidentally fusing them (yes, there is a prompt warning you when a unit's rarity is Rare or higher) was causing sort clutter because Favorites are actually a sort filter. The idea of "locked" units is just to prevent them from being consumed or sold, such as wanting to stockpile Burst Emperors that would otherwise get sorted along with fodder units you may be selling or using as feeders. I fully fess up to committing this folly at least once when I sold a couple Burst Emperors. Category:Blog posts